Blood Legacy- book 1: Rise Of Blood Fury
by The Shimmering Wolf
Summary: Skypaw is just a young apprentice in ThunderClan when disaster hits- A group of rogues called Blood Fury have taken over ThunderClan and enslaved them. The apprentices are given new mentors that teach them how to kill. With a war with ShadowClan nearing, Skypaw must choose- run, and face the consequences, or fight, and risk death.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya Wolfpack (And visitors)! I have had this idea for a long time so I decided- hey, why not write it? This is the first installment of the Blood Legacy series. This is probably going to be my main story unless it gets horrible feedback. So.. yeah! Enjoy!**

**:D**

**ThunderClan**

Leader- Whitestar: snowy white tom with blue eyes.

Deputy- Rainfoot: blue-gray tom with amber eyes and black ears.

Med. cat- Pinefur: dark brown tabby tom. Yarrowpaw

Warriors

Ebonypelt: midnight black she-cat with white paws and underbelly.

Leopardheart: golden spotted she-cat with amber eyes. Falconpaw

Skycloud: gray she-cat with a dark gray striped tail.

Flamefur: ginger tabby tom with brown eyes. Mintpaw

Birchwhisker: light brown tom with dark brown paws and ears.

Dapplebreeze: tortoiseshell she-cat. Blazepaw

Strikeclaw: gray and black tom with ripples of white along his tail. Leafpaw

Shinetail: golden she-cat with golden-brown ears and paws.

Tigerblaze: dark brown tabby tom- brown eyes flecked with amber. Skypaw

Reedtail: black tom with blue-green eyes and a white tipped tail.

Cinderwing: grey she-cat with black paws and green eyes.

Blackfur: black tom with yellow eyes. Goldpaw

Lynxfeather: silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Darkpaw

Apprentices

Falconpaw: blue-gray tom with blue-green eyes and black paws, ears, and a black tail tip.

Mintpaw: dainty white she-cat with wide, innocent green eyes.

Blazepaw: firey ginger tom with faded tabby stripes.

Leafpaw: dark tortoiseshell she-cat with brown eyes.

Skypaw: light silver she-cat with darker swirling patterns, white underbelly and a grey striped tail with a white tip and sapphire-blue eyes.

Goldpaw: golden she-cat with white stripes and blue eyes.

Darkpaw: black tom with grey ears and dark amber eyes.

Yarrowpaw: brown and white tom with black paws and brown eyes

Queens

Fernfeather: light grey she-cat with white stripes. Permenant queen after she twisted her paw.

Rippleshine: classic silver tabby she-cat. Mother to Birchwhisker's kits, Oakkit and Hawkkit.

Elders

Redpelt: dark ginger tom with green eyes.

**Blood Fury**

Leader- Blood: dark russet tom with orange eyes.

Full Members

Fang: ivory colored tom, the color of fangs. Green eyes.

Claw: ivory colored tom, the color of claws. Blue eyes.

Dust: dusty brown tom with amber eyes.

Ice: broad-shouldered white tom with icy-blue eyes.

Snake: black and grey tabby tom with yellow eyes much like a snake's

Jaguar: small, lithe tom with a jaguar-like pelt

Jay: blue-gray tom with blue eyes

Badger: huge black and white tom with giant paws.

In Training

Viper: sand-colored tom with brown stripes

Lightning: golden tom with blue eyes

Thorn: brown tabby tom with black tiger-like markings.

She-cats

Vixen: russet she-cat with green eyes.

Blossom: tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes.

Moon: silver tabby she-cat with white paws and brown eyes.

Streak: white she-cat streaked with gray.

Pearl: cream she-cat who used to be a kittypet.

Prologue

The silver apprentice crept slowly through the brambles, placing her paws down lightly to avoid making any kind of sound. Her prey, a small wood pidgeon, was pecking at a worm, to busy to notice the lithe silver she-cat until it was too late. Skypaw sprang up, landing directly on the gray bird. She quickly nipped its neck to end its life. Picking it up in her jaws she brought it back to her sister Mintpaw. The two sisters collected the rest of their prey.

Skypaw suddenly froze and held up her striped tail to signal to Mintpaw not to go any farther.

"What is it?" Whispered Mintpaw curiously, scenting the air. "Is it prey?" Skypaw shook her head quickly. "I thought I smelled a couple of rogues," she answered. "But the scent's gone now."

She padded down the dusty path leading to camp. In her jaws she held a pidgeon, a mouse, and a fat squirrel which she was very proud of. Mintpaw was carrying a couple of baby mice and a rabbit. If they had caught enough prey, Whitestar would make them warriors. The two apprentices had an air of nervousness around them as they headed closer to the stone hollow ThunderClan called home.

Finally Mintpaw broke the ice. "Do you think we'll become warriors?" She mewed around the fresh-kill in her mouth. Skypaw purred and nodded. "Of course! Tigerblaze was delighted. He's probably looking for Whitestar right now!" This cheered up Mintpaw and the two sisters continued to chat.

"What do you think our warrior names will be?" Wondered Skypaw. "I think Mintblossom or maybe Mintshine would suit you," she meowed to Mintpaw. Mintpaw smiled. "You should be... Skywing. Maybe Skyfeather," she purred. The two apprentices pondered this topic in silence.

"Let's race home so we can find out!" Yowled Mintpaw suddenly, racing away. Skypaw grinned and ran after her, her white paws kicking up dust as she gained speed. The two apprentices leapt into camp neck and neck until Skypaw suddenly stopped, her jaw slack, her eyes wide with fear.

In the center of the camp lay Whitestar, his throat covered in blood. It ran down his fur and pooled around his body. Tufts of fur were caught in his claws, proving he had fought back against his murderers._ Murderers..._

There was a small group of rogues sitting beside him.

_Blood..._

All of them had blood-stained claws.

_Murderers..._

The blood of Whitestar.

_Whitestar is dead..._

The blood of ThunderClan.

_We're all doomed..._

Skypaw let out a long, high pitched scream.

_A big mistake_.

**Well? How was it? I'm trying to make the chapters long, maybe 1,000 words per chapter, so I apologize if I take a white to update. Long chapters are not my , why not click that review buttion while you wait for the next chapter? Why don't you tell all your warrior-loving friends? I'm sure they'd like to click the review button too!**

**Ok, that was weird. Sorry. But do it anyway! *evil music plays* MUAHAHAHAHA!**

**Er... sorry. That was Shadow, my alter ego. AKA the one who tells me to punch annoying people. (Like Stargleamstar-kit watsitamagicydoodle).Say hi, Shadow!**

**hi, Shadow!**

**Grrr... **

**He he he... NOW REVIEW! **

**...**

**Random Fact of the Day- Skypaw changed names ten times. First, she was Falconpaw, then she was Petalpaw, then she was Ivypaw, then Heatherpaw, then Skypaw, then Mintpaw again, then Moonpaw, then Silverpaw, then back to Ivypaw, then I wrote the story, then I decided I didn't like Ivypaw and changed her into Skypaw!**

**Wow, that was a very long Author's note.**

**LOL!**

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

I GOT A BETA! Woot woot! Empress Tansy is now the official beta of Blood Legacy: Rise of Blood Fury!

R&amp;R!

Skypaw was fearfully speechless as a dark russet tom, probably the leader of the group, stalked over to her. His dark red blood stained claws glinting and his fangs a mouse-tail away from her eyes, so close that she would see her reflection in them. The silver pelted apprentice could see signs of age on his muzzle but Skypaw suspected be was still a deadly enemy in battle, not heisitant to kill Then she felt his rancid breath in her ear. Then he spoke, his voice low and raspy.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? A couple of young apprentices eh?" He examined each apprentice for a while. Confirming they were healthy, he turned to two light ivory colored toms, one with pale blue eyes, the other with dark green eyes and a scar down one ear, he meowed, "Fang, Claw, put them with the others." The two toms he named came forward and Skypaw flinched as she felt the long teeth of the green eyed tom pierce the soft fur on the scruff of her neck.

The tom holding her suddenly lurched forward and Skypaw's pretty silver pelt was dragged roughly across the clearing, the tom holding her struggling with her weight. Skypaw winced in pain as her left paw was thrust off a sharp rock lodged in the ground and she heard the two toms chuckle. She silently thanked StarClan that it wasn't her head.

The two almost identical tom-cats reached the high ledge where Whitestar had made his nest before he was killed and shoved the two sisters inside. There was practically no space inside so Skypaw was pressed up against Mintpaw and her mentor Tigerblaze. Every cat in the clan was in there, exept for Whitestar of course. Skypaw could see poor Oakkit and Hawkkit trembling beside their mother and she felt a pang of sypathy for the tiny kits. Falconpaw, Skypaw and Mintpaw's best friend unsuccessfully tried to push through the packed den but gave up and just yowled over the other cats.

"I'm glad you're here! I thought those horrible cats had killed you guys," he meowed happily. Mintpaw ducked her head down shyly. It was obvious she had a crush on the blue-grey tom. Skypaw didn't blame her. Falconpaw was really handsome. Skypaw cleared those strange thoughts out of her head. There were more important matters to deal with.

"Who are those cats down there?" She asked. It was Rainfoot, the old blueish deputy who answered her question. His voice was croaky and shook when he meowed. He should have retired to the elders den long ago.

"They call themselves Blood Fury. A group of rogues intent on taking over the clans. Their leader is called Blood. The two rogues from earlier are Claw and Fang. Twins who joined Blood Fury for the pleasure of killing. The she-cats of their group are... at the more shallow end of the pool. They're treated like dirt and-"

Mintpaw, who had been thinking deeply, suddenly spoke, cutting Rainfoot off.

"And how would you know all this?" She questioned boldly. A sharp growl rose up from the crowds. No apprentice challenged a deputy.

"Because Blood is my brother. He tried to recruit me, but I declined," came the answer.

Not many cats were surprised. Most remenbered Rainfoot's brother Redclaw. Those who were too young had heard about him from the elders, the story of Rainfoot's treacherous brother who took one of Whitestar's lives.

Mintpaw nodded, looking embarrased.

Skypaw's ears pricked up as she heard somebody coming. A broad-shouldered white tom strode in.

"Blood wants all your in training cats in the clearing now," he snarled, as if he was talking to a heap of badger droppings. Some of the warriors exchanged confused glances.

"In trainings are their apprentices." Explained Rainfoot.

Skypaw and Mintpaw found themselves being nudged outside with the other apprentices who looked equally as nervous. Especially with Blood at the bottom, his claws glinting in the midday sunlight. One by one the nervous apprentices made their way down to the center of the camp and lined up, because this seemed like the smart thing to do.

"All cats who have not been… scarred by this foolish way of life have a chance to join Blood Fury. Even she-cats. Of course, they are lesser than us toms but we need more kits if Blood Fury can grow stronger. So I have decided to recruit you. Whether you like it or not. If you are weak and soft... well, there are always hungry cats to be fed."

Beside Skypaw, Mintpaw shivered.

"Now I will give you new names. Yours are just stupid."

Blood turned to the first cat in line, Leafpaw. The small she-cat shivered as he appreached her.

"You there," he growled, looking at the tortoiseshell apprentice. "You will be Amber. Got that?" Amber nodded fearfully.

Next he targeted Blazepaw. "You will be Flicker."

He picked Falconpaw after. "You shall be Storm."

Next he moved on to Mintpaw. "Your name is Lilly." The newly named Lilly's eyes grew wide and Skypaw thought she might cry.

Goldpaw was next. "You can be Breeze."

Darkpaw looked more relaxed than the others when Blood looked looked at him.

"You are Shadow." Shadow nodded as if he were higher than Blood. It was clear Blood had noticed too because he lashed out with one paw, slicing open Shadow's nose. "Let that be a warning."

Finally, he moved on to Skypaw. He seemed to think a long time. "Let that be a warning."

"You will be...

Cliffhanger. I can't decide what to name her. Please vote on what her name should be!

Vote for...

1) Ripple

2) Silver

3) Sleet

4) Feather

5) Dove

6) Sleet

7) Mist

8) Moon

9) Ivy

10) Other. (Please specify)

Bubblegum away! (Adventure time quote) (go Adventure time!)


End file.
